A Caged Bird's Cry
by Princessbluemarshmallow
Summary: Escaping from the factory was the first step, but now a select group must go back to rescue the one they left behind. And how will this person live among his rescuers? AU, this will mostly be KidLaw with a little ZoroLuffy. There will be lemons and Mpreg, so be warned. I also don't have a Beta. First chapter is a prologue!
1. Prologue

*Prologue*

The Smile Factory, a maximum-security research facility, sits on a small and undiscovered island named Dressrosa. Most of the factory is located underground. But what is above ground is a front for who ever may stumble upon the island and the facility.

What exactly is it that happens in The Smile Factory? Well to put it bluntly... humans are used as subjects in experiments. Day in and day out they are subjected to test after test. And why is this? These humans are not normal. They have special attributes. Wings to be precise.

They are special humans born with a gene called Seraphant. The scientists want this gene, and will do anything to get it. And for the most part the scientists have succeded in seperating the gene from these humans. But not all of these humans have been born with Seraphant, some have been created. These people are called the Harleme. The Harleme are test subjects that have been modified by the scientists. These poor humans became Seraphant, and not of their free will.

Now there are so many test subjects living in The Smile Factory, that it is hard to count them all. Many of them have formed what they call flocks. These flocks consist of twenty to forty Seraphant. In total there are six flocks: Sinistah, Neubi, Tradial, Winglay, and Rishi. Wait have you noticed that I only typed five names? The sixth flock is not really a flock, but a group of outcasts. The people in the sixth flock are the Seraphant created by the scientists. They go by the same name as their breed, Harleme.

The Sinistah are adventure seeking. They are always looking for some kind of thrill. The Neubi are more on the intellectual side of things. They enjoy gathering knowledge and are good at tinkering with things. The Tradail are strong. They would rather train and build their strength than do anything else. The Winglay are peace loving. They would rather play music and love the arts. The Rishi are made up of trades people. Doctors, cooks, mechanics, and so on.

But all the flocks had something in common. All at once the different flocks decided that is was time to break their chains and fly free. They made their plans, and on the night of a full moon, made their escape. On that same night a child was born. He was born in the depths of The Smile Factory, his mother a true Seraphant and his father a Harlem.

This child was the first the be born with the Seraphant gene active. Normally a person with the gene would develop their wings after a few years. It was unheard of to be born with wings. This child was special.

It has been twenty-two years since the all the flocks made their escape. They live normal, simple lives, in small villages, hiding from the Scientists that work at The Smile Factory. But what about the child born on the night of the full moon? He still lives in the depths of The Smile Factory. He does not know of the others of his race, nor that he is the key to a larger plan. This larger plan could change the Seraphant, and even the world.

This young twenty-two year old man is the true leader of all Seraphant, but to obtain his title as true leader, he must have a mate. Who will become his mate? Who is he destined to be with?

The scientists are using him get all the Seraphant, which they lost, back. But the different flocks of Seraphant have other plans. They have made plans to rescue the man. What will happen to the Seraphant? What will happen to the man? Will the Seraphant ever be able to live among normal people? Or will they live in their hidden societies forever?


	2. Chapter 1

[Law POV]

A lone man sat solemnly on a small bed in the corner of a rather large well decorated room. He was currently reading a book on medical curiosities. He was already half way through and he had started only an hour ago. He had read the book many times before "I wonder if I will ever experience any of these in real life? Or even put any of my knowledge into practice..." He mumbled under his breath sadly.

After many years of being locked away in his room, the man had read more than his fare share of books on medicine and surgery. He kew everything there was to know about being a doctor. He only longed for two things in his life. One was to be able to practice his knowledge, and was to see the sky. All he want to do was to stretch his wing and fly with the freedom of the birds. Sadly he did not have any freedom like that. He was a caged bird stuck in a crazy science lab. The man sighed as he closed the book placed it on the bed next to him.

The man's name was Law. He was built pretty lean, not too muscular. Really he had no place to bulk himself up. He lived in a room full of books. If he asked the scientist to bring him weights they probably would. They brought him anything he asked for. That was how the scientists were, they wanted to keep there last subject as happy as they could.

Law was covered in tattoos from head to toe. They were not done by his choosing. When he had been a little younger one of the crazier scientists had been dabbling in tattoos and decided to use him as his canvas. Law didn't hate them, but he had no love for them. Other than the tattoos he really didn't have too many more distinguishing features. He had a small goatee that he kept neatly trimmed. Law liked everything neat. His room was organized from top to bottom. Nothing was out of place. That was how he liked it. He couldn't take mess.

As for what he was wearing, Law was wearing what he always wore, a white tshirt and light grey sweat pants. It was the only clothing the scientist provided him with. He wished he could wear something with more color. Even something with a little pattern, but no he was stuck with the same old thing everyday.

Today was another uneventful day and Law was bored out of his mind. He had already read all of the books the scientists had provided him and played a game of chess with one of the scientists. Now he was back to reading and it was only 1pm. Soon it would be time for his daily tests. These test alway made Law uneasy. The scientist would take some of his blood, inject his with some kind of medication that made his alway feel kinda funny, and put him through all different kinds of scans. Afterwards they would leave him in a small white room for a few hours to observe him. When the observations were done the scientist would bring Law out of the room and into another, much smaller room. Here they examined his wings, taking measurements and so on.

Law dreaded having his wings examined. Especially when it came time to clip them. Once every other month the scientist would clip hi wings. When he would struggle and ask why they had to, the scientist would only reply by saying it was for his own good. This only upset him and made him struggle me. He hated it. They where his wings. Why did they have to be clipped!? Still, as long as he put up with a little pain it would be over soon, then he had to a whole two months till it happened again. The only other problem was that he couldn't fly. The clipping of his wings made it impossible for him to ever fly. Not only that, but Law didn't even know how to fly. He was never given the chance to learn.

Closing his eyes, Law laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Just as he did a loud knock could be heard against his door. It was time for his tests. "Yes, I am coming..." he said in a reluctant tone, as he got up off the bed, opened the bedroom's door and walked out of his room, following behind the scientist.

Four hours later, Law slowly made his way back to his room. His body was numb from all of the tests the scientists had preformed and his head felt funny from the medicine they had injected him with. Luckily they had not clipped his wings this time. It would probably be another week or so before they did. He sighed as she though about that. "All I want to do is fly and be free," he mumbled as he trudged down the long corridors.

Finally he reached his bed room. Opening the door he stumbled into the room. Making his way over to his bed, he flopped down onto it and lay his head back onto his pillow. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his growing head ache. How much longer could he last in this place? How more years could he live through this torture? He was slowly dyeing, slowly becoming a shell of himself. Soon his thoughts began to slip away from him as he fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A group of older men and women sat around a large round table. They shouted back and forth at each other for the better part of an hour. They where not getting anywhere with their current discussion. No one could decide on the best course of action, and they all knew they where short on time.

"What if we send two people from each flock on an infiltration mission? They will go into the facility, secure the captive and escape. That size of a group will be perfect." Said a small middle aged woman who had stood up so she could be heard by the large group.

Many of the group began to nod their head. A few grumbled under their breath, but non objected to what she had said. After she took a quick look at everyone she continued. "Once we have the boy here, among his own kind, we will figure out who his destined mate is. Till that time we shall speak of it no more." With that she sat back in her seat. As she sat more heads nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that that has been decided, we can all go back to our flocks. Please have two of your finest back here in two days time. That is when the party will be leaving for the island and the facility. The party will leave without your people if they do not show up on time." Spoke an older man, opposite the woman who had originally spoke. With that everyone stood and departed the room.

[Kid's POV]

Kid sat lazily in his room. He stared out the window, gazing at the sky above. "Oh it's so far away." He groaned as he reached his hand out the window towards the blue sky above. Yesterday he had been called to the Rishi leader's hut and told he would be going on a mission to rescue one of their own who had been left behind in the great escape many years ago. Today was the day he left to meet up with the rest of the group who would be going on this mission. All of his things had already been packed and now all he was doing was relaxing till the time came for him to leave.

After the group met up they would have to first Harlem territory. The Harlemes did not bother Kid in the least. He actually was friends with quite a few of them. They were good people, who were wrongly hurt. None of them deserved the way the other flocks treated them.

The Harleme territory near the ocean and was about a half a days flight from where they would all be meeting up. They should probably get some supplies there and then take off for the island of Dressrosa. Really the leader's plan was half baked, but Kid didn't care. He kinda liked the thrill of the whole thing, not the strategy. As he thought over the flight path to Dressrosa that the Leader told him about, a bell rang, signaling mid-day. "I guess that means it's time to go!" he said with a toothy grin as he pushed himself out of the chair he was sitting in and made his way out of his home.

When Kid reached the middle of the village, he noticed the other person the leaders said was going to be accompanying him was sitting on a bench waiting for him. The man had short blond hair swept to one side to reveal and oddly shaped eyebrow. He was lean and tall. And wore a black suit. Walking over to the man Kid raised his hand and gave a broad grin. "Yo Sanji! Didn't know you would be tagging along!"

"Who else can keep the village's second in command in line?" Sanji said with a smirk as he rose from his seat and clasped Kid's hand. Once they broke apart, he became serious. "We should get going. We don't want to be late or the others will leave without us. Luckily the meeting spot is only an hours flight away." With that Sanji unfurled his flaxen yellow wings.

Everyone with the Seraphant gene, be it natural or implanted, had wings. There wings came in all different colors. No ones where the same. But Kid's were special. Kid was the first person the every have black wings. No one before him had ever had them. Sure people had had different shades of grey and brown, but not black. The same with white. No one had ever seen anyone with white wings. There were rumors that the one they left behind had white wings, but no one was exactly sure.

Kid gave Sanji one last grin before he snapped his large black wings open and jump into the sky. Sanji followed behind. They made great time, leaving their tiny village behind them in no time. An hour flew by and soon they were landing at the meeting spot, a small hut in Winglay territory.

Sanji walked inside first, followed by Kid. All of the others, who would be going on the mission, where already there. Everyone watched as they walked in. Kid looked back at the people who where in the hut. He knew quite a few of them. "Hey." He said with a smirk.

The first the respond was a boy a little shorter than him with wild black hair and large red wings. The boy jumped up and came rushing towards Kid. Kid easily side stepped and the boy went crashing into Sanji. "Kid!" Both the boy and Sanji yelled as they untangled themselves from each other.

"Sorry Sanji, I was just so excited to see Kid!" The boy said as he brushed himself off.

"It's okay Luffy. Just next time watch were you are going." Sanji said with a smile.

Luffy smirked and ran over to Kid. "I knew they would send you! I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been up to? Do anything cool? Come on Kid tell me!" Luffy said jumping up and down.

"God, calm down kid! What are you twelve!? Chill!" Kid growled at Luffy. Sometimes the boy could just be a little too much for him to handle. Luckily there was one person who could handle him and he was sitting here in this room. "Zoro! Come get you belonging!" Kid yelled out over Luffy's constant stream of questions.

Across the room sat a man with mint green hair and matching wings. Currently his eyes where shut to the disturbance around him, but when his name was called out he let his one good eye snap open. "Luffy," He said in a monotone voice. "Come here. Leave Kid alone. Come sit with me till we have to leave."

As if under a spell, Luffy stopped badgering Kid and made his way over to the mint haired man. Once he was seated next to him he leaned his head onto the man's shoulder and sighed, "Sorry Zoro, I just get so excited when I see Kid."

Kid took another look around the room. He pretty much knew everyone gathered. From the Sinistah flock there was Luffy and his brother Ace. From the Neubi flock there was a woman named Nico Robin and a very eccentric man named Franky. From the Tradial flock there was Zoro and Kid's good friend Killer. From the Winglay flock there was an older man named Brook and a young woman named Vivi. He and Sanji where the representatives from the Rishi flock.

They had not included the Harleme flock. They never did. The leaders of the flocks had too much of a prejudice for the Harleme to let them be included in anything.

Kid started to grin again, "So who wants to blow this place and get to our destination. I say we make a pit stop in Harleme territory first, since we will be flying through it, and get supplies. It would be better than taking what little supplies the Winglay have."

The group nodded in agreement and began to gather around Kid. "Lets go!" Kid said turning around and exiting the hut. Once out side he opened his wings and took off, not waiting for the others. He knew that they would be quick to follow. The Harleme flock's territory was a half a day's flight away and he want to get there before dark. He didn't want to have to stay the night in Harleme territory, they could alway camp out somewhere, but he did want to get supplies.

After a good five hours of continuous flight the Harleme flock's territory cam into view. Kid could here Luffy somewhere behind him happily shouting about being able to land soon and about how hungry he was. He could have sworn he heard Ace yelling with him. Kid just shook his head and continued to fly.

Once they reached the boarder of the territory they all landed. Making their way into the small village Kid noticed the looks that they were getting. Everyone they passed would stop what they where doing and stare at them with nothing be pure hatred. He knew that the Harleme flocked hated how they where being treated, but he never knew it was this bad. He had friend among the Harleme and they had never said it was this bad. "Lets get our supplies and get out of here." Kid shouted back to the group.

Quickly the group split up and went to a few of the shops that lined the street. Kid gathered what he needed paid the seller, who glared at him the whole time, and returned to the street. Once everyone was done they made way for the other side of the territory.

As soon as they where outside of Harleme territory the group let out a collective sigh of relief. Being in Harleme territory had been a little hair raising, but now they where along the ocean and one step closer to their goal.

Kid turned to the group. "We should make camp here, it's almost dark. We can take flight in the morning and head for the island." Everyone was in agreement and began to settle down for the night. "I'll take first watch for the night. Zoro, I'll wake you in a few hours." Kid said as he stationed himself on a large rock that overlooked the whole group.

"Hn" Was all the reply Kid got from Zoro. Luffy had already claimed the man as his body pillow, and Zoro was busy trying to make himself somewhat comfortable with this arrangement.


	4. Chapter 3

[Kid POV]

It was still dark out when Kid woke up. He sat up and looked around the makeshift camp. Everyone other than Zoro, who was on watch, was still asleep. Getting up, Kid made his way over to where Zoro was seated, on the same large rock he had been on hours before. Perching himself next to Zoro, Kid sighed.

"I think we should take flight in the next thirty minutes. I want us to arrive at Dressrosa and the facility by dawn." Kid said as he looked out over the rest of the group.

"I'll wake everyone up and get us moving." Zoro said as he jumped down from the rock and walked over to Luffy's curled up form on the ground. Using his foot he began to nudge Luffy's side. After a few good nudges Luffy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Zoro! Why'd you wake me like that?" Luffy said, stifling a yawn.

"It's time to get up! We fly in thirty." Zoro turned away and moved over to the next person. He crouched down and began to shake them awake. "Luffy help me wake everyone."

As Luffy and Zoro went around waking the others, Kid went over the game plan in his head. First they would fly to the island and infiltrate the top floors of the facility. Next would be the tricky part. They would have to find a way to access the underground portion of the facility. Their target was somewhere in that underground area.

Another problem Kid was coming across was the fact that their group was so large. Maybe they could infiltrate the upper levels with a group this size, but once they got to the lower levels their size would only hinder them. No, they where going to have to split up. But who would do what? Kid thought on it for a few minutes as he waited for everyone to wake up.

Once everyone was up, Kid jumped off the rock and faced the group. "Okay so here's the plan. We head out now. Get to Dressrosa and the facility before dawn. Brook and Vivi will stand guard outside of the building. You guys will signal us if anyone enters. The rest of us will progress towards the underground area. The doors to the underground section are most likely keycard locked. So we are going to have to steal a key card. Robin, you are in charge of getting that card for us." Kid paused and gathered his thoughts for a moment. "Franky and Ace will guard the doors to the underground section. Make sure no one comes after us. Once we are underground we are gonna have to split up. We don't know where they are keeping our goal. There are three floors, so we will split up. Luffy and Zoro take the first floor, Sanji and Robin the second and Killer and I will take the third. Once we secure the package we need to get out as quickly as possible. Be prepaid for a fight!" Kid finished with a face splitting smirk. The group all nodded in agreement.

After a few good minutes of preparation they were ready to fly. Soon everyone was taking off into the darkness. The flight was only about two hours long. When Dressrosa came into view the sun had just begun to peek over the horizon.

The group landed about a mile from The Smile Factory. Kid folded his wings behind him and turned to the group. "We walk from here. Can't risk anyone seeing us fly in." The walk took about twenty minutes. Once they were close enough, Kid stopped the group. He then pointed to some bushes that where surrounding the front entrance of the building. "Brook, Vivi, Go hide there and keep watch while we head in. We might be awhile."

Brook and Vivi hurried forward and took their places in the bushes. Luckily no one seemed to be around. Once they where in their places, Kid and the rest of the group rushed forward into the building.

Something wasn't right. The above ground part of the facility was empty. They were able to walk right in with no resistance. This didn't sit right with Kid. "This is gonna make it harder to get underground." Kid growled.

"I don't think so. Look here. I have what we need." Robin was standing behind a large oak desk holding a card key.

"What the fuck!? They're just leaving that laying around? Something isn't right here!" Kid threw his hands up in the air. After a moment of quiet anger, Kid settled down. "Fuck this. Lets just get going."

Quickly the group worked their way through the above ground section, towards the doors that led to the underground. Soon the group came upon a set of double doors with a large B painted in red. To the right of the doors was a small key pad. "Robin try swiping that card on the keypad." Kid said, motioning to the key pad.

When Robin swiped the card, a loud click resounded through the area. Kid walked forward towards doors. Placing both hands on the doors he pushed with all his strength. Both doors swung open, revealing a well lit stairwell. "Franky, Ace, Keep a lookout. We'll be back." Kid said with his signature smirk as he and the rest of the group started down the stairs.

Descending the stairs took some time, but once they got to the bottom they where faced with a long white hallway with at least twenty or so doors. "Alright, Luffy, Zoro this is your floor. Check every room. Be careful. The rest of us will head for the lower floors." Kid said as he took off for what looked like another stairwell at the end of the hall way.

Once they had made it to the second floor they were confronted with the same layout as the first floor. Sanji and Robin broke off from the group and began their search. Kid and Killer made for the final stairwell and the third floor.

The third floor looked exactly like the first two. Kid sighed as he looked down the hallway. This was going to take forever. "Lets go Killer. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. This place is too fishy for my liking."

[Law POV]

Today was just another day. Law lay on his stomach, in bed, leafing through one of his many medical journals. It was already 10am and no one had come to get him for his daily testing. It was weird. Usually by now someone would have come and he would be sitting on one of the cold examination tables, being poked and prodded. Still, it was getting later by the minute and no one had come yet.

With a sigh, Law closed his book and sat up on his bed. He was curious. Where were the scientists? This wasn't normal. They never missed a day of testing

Getting up from the bed, Law began to pace the room. Back and forth, back and forth. He stopped in front of one of his many book cases, looking at the titles. Maybe he could get his mind off of it by reading another book. He reached out to grab a random book, but stopped. No, he wanted answers.

Law stepped back from the bookshelf and turned towards the door of his room. Walking up to the door he slowly pushed in open. He was hesitant at first. Should he leave his room? He never had before on his own. He only ever left with one of the scientists. But that was then, and this is now. Making up his mind he took a deep breath and poked his head out into the hallway. First he looked to his right. Nothing, no one. The hallway way completely empty. Then he looked to his left.

Thats when he saw him. Bright red hair, muscular build, black as night wigs. Law couldn't look away. He was completely drawn in by this stranger. Who was he? Why did he have wigs too? He had noticed the other stranger standing behind the first, but his attention was soully on the redhead.

Quickly, Law stepped out into the hallway. "Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 4

Kid and Killer had made it to the third floor in time see a young man, with the most purest white wings, step out from a room at the opposite end of the hall. He was tall, only slightly shorter than Kid, and lean. He had shaggy black hair and a well trimmed goatee. In all he was very attractive. Kid couldn't look away. He was so enamored with the sight before him, that he almost missed the man's question.

"What?" Kid asked dumbly.

"He asked who we are, Kid." Killer said with a sigh. Since Kid was going to be no help any time soon, Killer took a step forward, motioning at the other man. "We're here to rescue you. My name is Killer. And my friend here is Kid."

"I see. Well, since we are introducing ourselves, my name is Law, Trafalgar Law." Kid blinked a few times. He could get used to that Law's voice. It wasn't too deep, but it still had a very distinct baritone to it.

Kid watched as Law took a tentative step closer to them. He looked hesitant. Like he was contemplating his choices. "Where will you take me?" Law finally asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"Back to the mainland. All of the flocks have villages set up there." Kid finally spoke up. "We'll take you to the flock leaders first. They want to meet with you."

"Why me? What's so special about me?" Law questioned as he stepped even closer.

"You're extremely special. You're the first Seraphant born with wings. And white ones at that. Who knows what you are capable of. The leaders have it in their minds that you are some kind of prince to our race." Kid sighed. It wasn't so easy to persuade Law to come with them.

"Well, if I'm so special, then where are all the scientists? Shouldn't I be harder to get to?" Law remarked as he stared back at Kid and Killer questioningly.

"Thats what we'd like to know as well. We met no resistance coming into this facility." Killer said as he looked away from Kid and Law. "But enough talking. Isn't it time we get out of here? Maybe before the scientist and other staff decide to come back."

"You're right Killer." Kid said seriousness lining his features. "Come on Law. We can talk more later. For now though we really need to meet up with the rest of our group and fly out of here."

"Fly!?" Law gasped. "I can't fly! I've never flown a day in my life!" Law paused and looked away for Kid and Killer. "And I don't even know if I have the ability to fly. Once every other month the scientists clip my wings. I'm not sure if my primary feathers have even grown back in yet!"

"Those bastards!" Kid growled angrily. "Taking away the one thing our race prizes above all else; Our freedom."

"We could try teaching him." Killer offered.

"We don't have time for that. I'm gonna have to carry him." Kid sighed.

"You know I can hear you two. I'm right here." Law glared at the two as they carried on there separate conversation. "And I'd rather not be carried. I do have some pride I'd like to keep in tact."

"Oh suck it up, princess. It would only be for a short period of time. I like this just as much as you do, but you don't hear me complaining." Kid countered.

"Fine. Whatever." Law mumbled under his breath as he moved closer to Kid and Killer.

Once Law was close enough, Kid grabbed his arm. "Come on, we need to get going." Kid dragged Law behind him, as he and Killer made for the stairs. They made their way up the stairs as quickly as possible, Making it to the second floor in record time. When they got to the second floor they saw Sanji and Robin coming out of a room on the far end.

"Guys we got him. You can stop searching." Kid shouted down the hall.

Quickly the two made their way towards Kid, Killer and Law. Kid cleared his throat. "Law meet Robin and Sanji. Guys, this is Law. Now lets get going. We don't have time for idol chat." Kid turned back to the stairs and started back up them the the first floor. Soon they where coming out onto the first floor of the underground.

Luffy noticed the group leaving the stairwell. Quickly he slammed the door of the room he was just in and came sprinting down the hall way toward the small group. "Who are you?" Luffy ask as he came sliding to a halt in front of them.

Law blinked a few times. "My name is Law, Trafalgar Law." He tried to break free from Kid's grasp, but to no avail.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you, Traffy!" Luffy said with a huge grin. By now, Zoro had made his way up to the group and was standing next Luffy.

"What did you call me? Law seemed taken aback.

"Traffy! Your name!" Luffy grin widened. He turned to Zoro, while pointing to Law. "Doesn't Traffy look cool, Zoro? Check out his white wings!"

"Hm" Zoro sighed as he looked over Law.

"Well, since you now know me, may I ask who you two are?" Law looked back at Luffy and Zoro.

"I'm Luffy and this is Zoro." Luffy said pointing to Zoro next to him.

"Ok, great! We got introductions done and over with. Now can we get going?" Kid asked impatiently. He tugged on Law's arm and turned from the group, back towards the stairs. Dragging Law up the stairs, the group following behind, they made their way back up, above ground. In no time flat they where back in front of the large set of double doors with the large B, painted in red, on it. Momentarily letting go of Law's arm, Kid pushed open the doors and came face to face with Franky and Ace.

"Hey Kid, we haven't seen any one since you left us here." Ace said noticing Law standing behind Kid. "I see you found the package. I guess we should get going."

"Yeah, I wanna blow this place a quickly as possible. I'm getting a bad vibe from it." Kid grabbed Law's arm again and began to move though the above ground part of the facility. Once the group had made it to the front doors, Kid threw them open and exited the building. Right outside the doors, hiding in the bushes, was Brook and Vivi. When they saw the group exit the building, they began to exit the bushes themselves.

"No one's been through here." Vivi said as Brook took her hand and helped her out of the bush she was hiding in. Standing up, Vivi proceeded to dust herself off. "I find it a bit strange. From what I remember, this place used to be a hub of activity. Seems very fishy that now there is no one here."

"We can talk about this more when we are safely back at home." Kid said dragging Law a few steps further from the building. "We need to take off now, if we want to make it back to Harleme territory before nightfall." Quickly he turned to Law. "Come here, Princess." In one quick motion he scooped Law up in his arms and spread his wings out behind him. "Damn, Law you need to eat some more. Put some meat on your bone or something. I could balance you on one arm."

"I eat plenty. I may not be a behemoth like you, but I asure you I am a healthy weight." Law muttered crossly under his breath as he attempted to cross his arms indignantly.

Kid's only reply was a sarcastic smirk and a strong upbeat of his wings as he took off from the ground. Taking the hint, the rest of the group followed after Kid. Soon they where leaving the island of Dressrosa and flying over the ocean.

In all the flight took most of the remaining daylight. Law was far from comfortable. By the time the group made landfall his wings had cramped up from being pressed against Kid's broad chest. Law was all to happy to see the land begin to unfurl out underneath them.

The group set down just outside of Harleme territory as the sun was setting. Kid let Law down, but didn't held a firm grip on his arm. "We'll stay here for the night and head back to Winglay territory at first light. Ace you take first watch. Wake Brook in a few hours." With that Kid dragged Law over to a near by tree and pushed him down towards the ground. "Get comfortable. You're sleeping next to me tonight." Kid said as he dropped down next to Law, leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

At first Law sat watching the others get comfortable nearby. Soon he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. There was a slight chill running through the air that night. He debated what to do. Cuddle up next to Kid, or keep to himself. After a long mental debate and some violent shivering, he gave in to his better judgment. Shifting his weight, Law slid up next to Kid's side. Bringing his knees un to his chest, he rested his head on Kid's bicep. Closing his eyes, Law drifted into an uneasy sleep. All the while Kid was grinning like a mad man.


	6. Chapter 5

Morning came all too soon. The sun was just barely over the horizon. Law found himself completely curled into Kid's side. His wings where wrapped around him to keep out the chilly morning air. Stifling a yawn, Law raised his head from its resting place on Kid's arm and looked around the makeshift campsite. Everyone was still asleep, with the exception of Franky who was currently standing guard over the group.

Law shifted, stretching his legs out from under himself. Then he pulled his wings back so they were folded tightly against his back. Turning his head to the right, he looked at Kid. Kid was sleeping peacefully. Law almost wanted to shake him awake. Huffing angrily, Law crossed his arms across his chest. He distinctly remembered Kid saying they would be leaving at first light. Here it was first light and everyone, including Kid, was asleep.

Just as Law was about to give into the temptation to shake Kid awake, Kid grunted and cracked an eye open. "I see the princess is awake and in a fine mood this lovely morning." He opened his other eye and stretched both of his arms above his head.

"Would you stop calling me princess!" Law growled as he stared angrily at Kid.

"But it suits you so well. What else should I call you? Plus I like seeing your feathers ruffled." Kid grinned as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"Don't just walk away!" Law grumbled, pushing himself up off the ground and following after Kid. "You could call me by my given name for starters. That would be nice."

"Maybe, we'll see how I feel." Kid turned back to Law smirking. "But I think I'd like to keep calling you princess for now." Turning away, Kid made his way over to where Franky was sitting. "Hey Franky, help me wake everyone up. We need to get going."

"Sure thing, Kid." Franky jumped down from the tree stump he had been sitting on and made his way over to Robin's sleeping form. He bent down and softly began to shake her awake with his large hands. When she began to stir, Franky got up and moved over to Sanji and repeated his actions.

While Franky was waking everyone up Law and Kid stood off to the side. Law was quietly fuming. Kid decided to take this moment to sit down on the now vacant tree stump. As he sat himself down he reached out for Law's arm and pulled him down with him, into his lap. "Calm down. I'm only joking with you. Don't be so uptight." Kid ran his finger up and down Law's wings gently.

Law let out a content sigh. Closing his eyes, he leaned back into Kid's touch. Having his wings messaged was very relaxing. He let all his earlier tension fade away.

After a few minutes everyone in the group was somewhat awake and alert. Kid stopped his ministrations. Gently he pushed Law out of his lap and stood up. "Alright everyone, here's the plan. We head back to Winglay territory. Once we get back to Winglay you guys are all free to go back home. I can take Law to the Leaders. I know you all are looking forward to getting home." Kid said, laughing a little.

The group nodded in agreement. Quickly everyone gathered their belongings and gathered around Kid and Law. Kid grabbed Law's arm and pulled him to his chest. Using his other arm, he linked it under Law's legs and picked him up bridal style. "Alright everyone, lets go!" Kid shouted out, letting his wings unfurl behind him. With that everyone took off into the sky.

The flight back to Winglay territory was a half a days journey. By the time the group set down the sun was high in the sky. They landed on the outskirts of the Winglay village. As soon as they landed, Kid set Law on the ground.

Law stretched his arms above his head and let his wings open up behind him. He took in his surroundings. They had landed in a heavily wooded area. There seemed to be nothing around for miles but trees, rocks and brush. He couldn't make out any signs of a village. Still the trees where so closely clustered together that it was hard to see anything. Law took a few steps away from the group, attempting to see the village through the trees.

Kid grabbed the back of Laws shirt, stopping him from moving any further away. "I know you're curious, but don't stray away. We are heading into Winglay now."

All Law could do was cross his arms indignantly across his chest. Huffing he shook off Kid's grip and turned back to the group. Everyone was stretching arms and wings after doing so much flying.

Taking a few steps forward, Kid motioned for the group to follow him. The group quietly navigated through the trees for a few minutes before coming upon a large clearing that housed about twenty or so soundly built huts. Kid led the group past the first few huts to "Awards one that was double the size of all the others. Once he got to the hut he stopped and turned back to the group. "Alright everyone this is where we all split up. Thanks for all you did in this mission. Everyone's help was greatly appreciated."

"Luffy and I are staying. We have some business with the Sinistah leader. He asked us to stay after the mission and discuss some stuff with him." Ace said patting Luffy on the shoulder. Luffy gave a toothy grin back.

"I told Luffy I'd stick around too." Zoro sighed and walked over to stand next to Luffy and Ace. Nonchalantly he placed his arm around Luffy's shoulders. "You guys won't be able to speak to the Sinistah leader, Shanks, till he's done with Kid and Law. Why don't we all head over to the pub and get something to eat?"

"Food!" Luffy shouted, breaking out of Zoro's hold and started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Some grub sounds good right about now!" Ace said grinning, hands on his hips.

"Then it's settled, lets go." Zoro said grabbing Luffy's hand and dragging him towards a hut on the far side of the village. Ace followed quickly and quietly behind the two.

Kid watched the three leave before turning to the rest of the group. When he turned back he noticed that Brook and Vivi had already decided to leave for their homes. Now all who was left was Killer, Sanji, Franky and Robin.

"We've got a long flight ahead of us. We better get going." Robin said with a smile and a small wave. Then her and Franky quickly took off and headed north in the direction of the Neubi flock territory.

Killer sighed, "I'm gonna stick around too. Don't feel like flying back to Tradial by myself. I'll probably go hang around the pub with Zoro and the rest." With that said he turned from the group and started walking in the direction Zoro, Ace and Luffy had moments earlier.

"What are you gonna do, Sanji?" Kid asked nonchalantly.

"I think I'll stick around with you and Law. I don't feel like flying back alone either. Plus I don't have anything better to do. If I go back home now, Zeff will just put me back to work right away. I'd like to make my vacation last a little longer." Sanji said jokingly.

Kid shrugged. "Do what you wanna. Law and I are gonna head in now and talk to the leaders. Hopefully they are all gathered and we don't have to wait. I have a few things I need to discuss with them. You can come in with us if you feel like it. It's probably just gonna bore you though."

"Anything is better that going home right now and listening to Zeff badger me." Sanji said smirking.

With a slight smirk, Kid turned away from Sanji, grabbed Law's arm again and began to walk towards the door way in front of them. He didn't turn back to make sure the other man was following.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Sanji slouched his shoulders and followed Kid into the hut that housed the leaders of all the flocks.

/

To all my lovely reviewers: Thank you for your reviews! They make me so happy to read. They also make me extremely excited to keep writing this story! Sorry for my long absents! I normally do artist tables at anime conventions and I have been preparing for my most recent one. I'm actually at the con right now! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

To my Guest Reviewer: To answer your question about Law's wings, they are fully grown and pure white. Think of them resembling angel wings in size. They are extremely fluffy; tons of floofy fluff and feathers covering them. His primary feathers are cut though. Like what they do to pet birds so that that can't fly away. At times it can be hard doing things with wings like his on your back. But Law has had them since birth, so he has come to be quite adept at working around them. Most Seraphant get their wings around the age of five or so. They learn to manage day to day tasks with their bulky wings as well.


End file.
